Amazon Rain
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: [songfic] How did Duo get his cross in the first place?


Untitled

**Author's Notes**:  
This is a fic from Duo's past. If it comes across sounding preachy, my apologies. It is only a fic.

**Amazon Rain**  
_A Gundam Wing Songfic & Easter Gift for GWFam_  
Song by: Paul Janz  
Fic by: Yuuki Miyaka

  
__

Bow your head  
Feel the weight of the ocean  
Falling down from the sky

Duo's legs were drawn up close to his chest, his chin resting on his knees. In the background, one of the song-discs he'd stolen was playing on his stolen player. The quiet, steady beat made a comfortable background to his melancholy mood. He missed Solo terribly.

It had been less than a year since he'd lost the gang to the plague, and he still cursed the government that kept medication for the rich. For that matter, he cursed the rich, as well. The hate weighed heavy on his soul, doing little to ease the harsh exterior that the others in the orphanage had come to know.

_ Need somebody  
To share that emotion  
Lonely now, you cry_

When the tears began, he brushed them away angrily, telling himself for the millionth time, "Boys don't cry!" The litany never seemed to work properly, but at least if he knew that he wasn't supposed to, he could bring the weeping under control fairly quickly. And as usual, the moment he'd finished wiping away the tears, Father Maxwell arrived to talk.

It had become a tradition between the two of them, a tradition that both valued far more than they would ever say aloud. Now, Father Maxwell allowed his arm to rest around the boy's shoulders, offering silent comfort as they contemplated the stained glass windows of the small church.

_ (I really miss you now)  
You're so far away at night  
(I really miss you)  
I can't hold back the rain_

"Do you know what today is, Duo?" Father Maxwell finally asked softly, and the young boy looked up, blue-violet eyes shining with the tears he'd managed to stop. "Today is Easter Vigil, and tomorrow is Easter Day."

"What's Easter?" came the young boy's soft question, and Father Maxwell sighed. Of all the orphans housed here, this child - whose pain nearly drown him under the weight of a grief too heavy to bear - had captured his heart.

"Easter is the day Christ was risen," Father Maxwell explained, smiling when he saw the confusion written on those solemn features. "I've told you about Christ's birth before," he prodded, eliciting a tiny nod. "Well, when Jesus was a young man, He died for us."

"He did?" Duo asked, attention finally fully upon the priest.

"Yes, He did. He allowed us to kill Him so that he may take our sins and pay the price Himself."

"Whoa," Duo breathed, chin once more resting on his bony knees as he thought about that for a long time. 

_ When it feels like your soul is breaking  
I will lift my hands to heaven and pray  
On that lonely night, when you're so forsaken  
I will cover you like Amazon rain_

"Do you suppose God was punishing him for stealing?" Duo asked the priest suddenly, and Father Maxwell looked surprised.

"Who? Jesus?"

"No. Solo." Duo's beautiful eyes captured Father Maxwell once more, pinning him to the pew as the priest considered his answer.

"God is not vengeful, Duo. He's loving. He wants only the best for His children."

"Oh."

***

_ Cross your heart  
Feel the world on your shoulders  
Pull you down to your fears_

"He needs so much that we cannot give him," Father Maxwell confided in Sister Helen, sighing over his tea. "I admit, I don't know what to do. How can we bring him to the light, show him the joy of God's love?"

Sister Helen, heart-shaped face solemn in contemplation, sipped at her own tea for a long minute. Finally, she looked up at him, smiling sweetly. "I think you know more about what to do than you think, Father."

Father Maxwell gazed back at her in surprise, then nodded slowly. She was right. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. They'd discussed it before. And to show that she remembered at this point . . . Clearly now was the right time for it.

***

_ Wanted no love  
Flowing over and over  
Find some joy in those tears_

"Duo?" Father Maxwell said, the next morning. Duo looked up from where he'd been kneeling in front of the altar, hands still clasped in prayer fashion.

"Father Maxwell . . . I was just . . . just praying. You said that prayers would help Solo reach heaven."

Father Maxwell nodded, pleased that the boy remembered his words. "You miss your friend terribly, don't you, Duo?"

"Yes, Father."

_ (I really miss you now)  
You're so far away at night  
(I really miss you)  
I can't hold back the rain_

"I know something you can do to help feel better, Duo," the priest continued, lowering himself to his knees as well, grateful for the cushions under him. He chuckled softly at Duo's suddenly intense and expectant expression. "You can remember him."

"I already do!" Duo protested, brows drawing together.

"I know, my son. But you remember his death. I want you to remember his life. You tell me that he was a very bright soul," Father Maxwell said.

"He was!"

"Yes. Then . . . remember how he lived. And imitate him. Bring his brightness into yourself to fill up the darkness within." Father Maxwell paused, then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. "And . . . use this to remind yourself of another whose brightness was extinguished long before it should have been."

_ When it feels like your soul is breaking  
I will lift my hands to heaven and pray  
On that lonely night, when you're so forsaken  
I will cover you like Amazon rain_

Duo opened the box slowly, then stared down at the small gold cross that lay nestled within. "This . . . this is yours," he breathed, knowing he'd seen the priest wear it on many occasions. Father Maxwell nodded.

"Yes, Duo. It was mine. Now, it is yours. I want you to keep it as a physical reminder of Jesus and His gift to us. He wiped the slate clean so that we could live our lives in the brightness of God's love and forgiveness."

"Yes, Father," Duo breathed softly, still staring at the cross. Whatever Father Maxwell wanted it to symbolize, what it truly meant to him was family. It was the symbol that he finally had a family.

***

_ When it feels like your soul will break  
I will lift my hands to heaven and pray_

"Duo, are you listening to me? There are no missions tonight, and I have to work on repairs. Leave me alone." Heero's harsh voice cut through Duo's memories, and he looked up at the pilot of Wing Gundam. 

"Yeah, Heero."

As he walked into the rain, he mentally counted the days that had passed, coming up with the realization of what day it finally was. Grabbing his braid in one hand, he tugged it around himself so that it curled over his shoulder. It didn't take him long to reach a small glade where the rain poured freely. Falling to his knees, unmindful of the mud and muck staining his pants, he clasped his hands together, turning his face up to the sky.

"Heavenly Father, Creator of the world we live in, we beseech you . . ." he began slowly.

_ (On that lonely night)  
On that lonely night,   
(When that world forsakes you)  
When your world forsakes you  
I will come to you like Amazon rain_

As he finally finished the prayer, he felt a sense of peace. A sense of belonging. A sense of family. And without thought, his hand grasped the small gold cross.

-Owari-


End file.
